


i want to explore the galaxy with you

by djsubatomicshugeboobs (awkwardcarmine)



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborgs, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardcarmine/pseuds/djsubatomicshugeboobs
Summary: dj subatomic supernova wants to ask neon j out while watching the comet arophite, a comet that is said to give luck to the relationships that are formed when it passes by.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	i want to explore the galaxy with you

today was not a good day for neon j, creatively at least. the boys were set to have a performance the following week, and he had decided it was about time to start adding some new dance routines into the mix. the problem with that, though, was that it required brain power and j did not have enough when he woke up that morning. he had already filled up his workshop's trash can with dozens of scrapped routines, sighing louder and louder with each failed idea. he couldn't take it, he was surely going to go crazy. 

he could always take a break, but he knew that if he even stepped outside of this room without at least one good idea, that would be the only thing he would be thinking about for the rest of the week. j really needed to get another hobby to fixate on. he picked his pen up once more and began scribbling out plans when his phone rang, the shrill tone knocking him out of his train of thought. welp, there went the one good thought he had.

with the loudest sigh neon j could muster without clipping his audio, he slid his phone towards him to see who it was. he was met with a photo of dj subatomic supernova filling up the screen, obviously telling him who the caller was. j's next sigh was one of relief instead of annoyance as he clicked "answer." there was a small crackle over the line as j waited for the dj to speak.

"ah, hello neon j! i wasn't quite sure if you were going to pick up or not, i never know when you're busy, but i was wondering if you were interested in coming over the planetarium this evening to see the comet passing by? i know astronomy isn't something that pertains to your interests, but i wanted someone else to be here to witness its beauty when it passes over the night sky," supernova explained, patiently waiting for the other man to process what he had said.

neon j took a moment to think, considering the half-finished dance idea in front of him, then regarding the clock. it was after lunch, around 3 in the afternoon. the boys were off enjoying themselves for a day, so its not like j had much better to do aside from hunker down in his workshop. 

"i would like to take you up on that offer. i haven't anything better to do, so this would be a nice get together. what time would you like me to arrive?" j tapped the pen rhythmically against the notebook in front of him.

"around 7 would be optimal! the skies have been clear all day, and i haven't seen anything about it being cloudy tonight. that should make it so that we have the best chance of seeing the meteor, naked eye or not. i'll leave you to what you have at hand, i'll see you at 7! be prompt." supernova ended with a chuckle, knowing that neon j would never dare be late.

"i would never dare be late! i'll see you then," j replied and hung up his phone.

the cyborg tried one more time to get a dance number out, but completely bailed after he realized he wouldn't be able to focus with this… outing coming up. maybe he could do some cleaning around the house? the totally-not-nerves feeling would probably go away if he kept himself distracted, so he tossed the notebook onto the workbench and exited the room to go plug in the vacuum cleaner.

* * *

everything had to be perfect for this evening. EVERYTHING. the dj had already run through his list of things he needed to gather and what he needed to set up. the observation room had been cleaned out, two of his spare floating chairs had been dragged out with extra blankets and pillows, and various lights designed to look like heavenly bodies scattered the room. even though supernova knew it wasn't anything stunning, he still thought that this setup could be the best that it would get. 

he looked back at the clock, relieved that he had at least 15 minutes to spare before the other man got here. the dj sat down on his chair of the night and pulled his legs up to cross across one another. with all of the butterfly feelings in his stomach, he felt like a teenager again. he had never acted on a crush before, on account of his constant second-guessing, but he was sure this was the right decision this time. he had no idea how neon j would respond to his advances, but what was the worst that could happen?

supernova waved those thoughts away before they could snowball and looked behind his shoulder again to check the time. it was 7:00 and the dj could hear the door open just on time. neon j was never late, and tonight was no exception. supernova moved to get up from his seat, but the cyborg managed to find his way up to the observation room. the two exchanged a curt nod before j sat himself on the opposing chair, pulling his legs up to get comfortable. since he was already getting up, the dj decided to get the telescope and projection devices set up

despite the initially uncomfortable moment of silence, the two quietly fell into telling each other about their days since they last saw one another. j lamented on his unability to come up with dance routines while supernova turned on the telescope and positioned it to the best vantage point he could get. he flicked on the projector just as j relaxed back in his seat, finally taking notice of the blankets that were sitting next to his legs. he pulled one over his lap, despite not really needing it.

"so, enough about my ranting, can you tell me about the comet we're eagerly awaiting tonight?" j asked, patiently clasping his hands together to get a good look at supernova. 

"o-oh! well, this particular comet is named arophite and has been circling around the galaxies for hundreds of years. it's a bit more common than other meteors in our solar system, but it's still something to behold nonetheless. i have seen it once before, back in my teaching days, but i'm excited to see if it has changed at all. i remember arophite burning a pink-ish color because of the small amounts of a certain metal on its exterior." 

j kept quiet, continuing to listen to his friend as he continued to explain. he absolutely loved hearing all of the information that supernova knew about the space; he did have a doctorate in the subject after all. the two kept their eyes trained on the projection, allowing for the dj to point out other things in the sky. some of planets could actually be seen from where the telescope was pointed, as neon j soon came to find out. 

supernova checked the clock again, pleased to see that they were close to when the comet would be overhead. they were also close to when… he would finally say something about his feelings. a piece of trivia that supernova had kept from his friend was that it was an old superstition to confess when the comet went by because it would lead to a long and loving relationship. obviously it was just a superstition, but the dj wasn't going to take this opportunity for granted. 

he alerted neon j, putting the man's attention back on the projected image of the night sky. it took only a second or two for the men to be greeted by the meteor, who's dazzling pink trail bathed the room in a soft pink glow. the dj snuck a few glances over at the cyborg next to him, only to see him fully enraptured by arophite. the pink glow reflected off of his screen, which truly added to the mood of it all. it made his heart full, the warm fuzzy feeling creeping through his limbs. 

after the fanfare, the room turned back to its normal color and the pair was left to contemplate what they just saw. neon j took a moment or two to continue looking at the projection then directed his attention to supernova. 

"that was… truly gorgeous. i never would have thought i could see something so breathtaking like that," j commented, fiddling with the blanket on his lap. 

"i'm glad that you enjoyed it! it was so exciting to see, and it was even better to experience it with you," the dj exclaimed, slowly getting up to walk over to the other man.

"i… would like to experience more things like this with you, neon j. arophite was said to give good luck to new lovers, and i would like to consider us that… if you return my feelings, that is." supernova grasped the cyborg's smaller hands in his own, loosely holding them if he wanted to pull away.

instead, j gripped them. "i would very much enjoy that, supernova. i think exploring the stars with you would make for a lovely time."

j quickly pulled the other man down, who let out a startled noise at the force. he was forced to hold his newfound partner's waist as to not fall over, and he could feel j's arms around his neck in an embrace as well. supernova's body untensed, fully relaxing into the hug. what a lovely way to end the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hello the nsr brainrot is so strong i came out of the woodworks to write this.   
> no real song inspiration, but i was listening to "i wanna boi" by the front bottoms while writing so there's that.  
> seriously though, i hope people enjoy this! i love writing soft stuff. comments are highly encouraged!


End file.
